Fire Peashooter
:For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fire Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). For other uses, see Fire Pea. |flavor text = Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional," she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids."}} Fire Peashooter is the second gem premium and peashooting plant that was first added in the 3.2.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It was officially released on February 18, 2015 for 109 gems. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It was first confirmed in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 Dev Diary and became available in stores along with the first Frostbite Caves Part 2 teaser Piñata Parties. It has a warm aura which defrosts plants in stages, similar to Pepper-pult and Torchwood. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot flaming peas down the lane. Special: immune to frost Special: warms nearby plants Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional." she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids." Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it spits a fire trail for three seconds that can burn all tiles ahead of the Fire Peashooter, unfreezing plants and damaging every zombie that steps on the trail, dealing 80 damage total. Prior to the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update, it dealt 175 damage total and burned only five tiles in front of the Fire Peashooter. Strategies This plant is a good choice in Frostbite Caves, along with Pepper-pult. Plant it in the center of your defenses, as frost winds can hinder your efforts otherwise. It is best not to use this plant as your primary defenses though, as it shoots only one flaming pea. Placing this as the front row of your defense prevents Hunter Zombies from being able to do anything and will make quick work of them. Also, its damage is equal to two peas. Gallery Trivia *This is the only peashooting plant with eyes that are not black but instead are yellow. *While using its Plant Food ability in earlier unreleased versions, it uses the helmet used by Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures but unlike Flaming Pea, it has yellow eyes, instead of black eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire on the beta version. * This is the only Plants vs. Zombies Adventures returning plant in Frostbite Caves Part 2. *The beta Seed Packet had its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other peashooting plants. *Its beta Halloween costume was Peashooter's Halloween costume from 2013. *If Fire Peashooter is watered, its fire is extinguished, turning it into a normal Peashooter. **So far, this is the only plant to become another plant when watered. *So far, this is the only peashooting plant that does not shoot peas when fed with Plant Food. *Its cost was originally 139 gems. *Fire Peashooter is the sixth gem premium plant to appear in the game's store, and at the same time, the third one not to be available for a limited amount of time, the previous plants being Homing Thistle and Hurrikale. *If the player watches closely, he/she will notice that when a Fire Peashooter is fed Plant Food, its fire burns zombies before it can even get to them. *Despite the fact it is listed as female in the almanac, notifications for the Frostbite Caves Part 2 Piñata Parties referred to it as male. *When the player uses Plant Food on it, he/she will see it lighting fire in its lane. However, if zombies enter this lane from slider tiles while it is using Plant Food, he/she will see that the zombies get burnt in the middle of the lanes. *If Plant Food is used on it as a Piñata Party ends, even though Fire Peashooter is gone, the fire will stay on the lawn until the event is exited. See also *Flaming Pea *Torchwood *Pepper-pult *Peashooter *Frostbite Caves *Gems ru:Пламенный горох Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Peashooting Plants